1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gel-like confection compositions, especially ice pops. In particular, the present invention relates to a new process for making ice pops of gel-like consistency.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many years, frozen novelty products have existed and have adapted to anticipate and meet consumer demand. The basic formulation for frozen novelty products generally includes an edible, aqueous, flavored confection sealed in plastic packs, such as those made of polyethylene, cellophane and other similar films. The variety of frozen novelty products ranges from pudding-like opaque confection (U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,807) to ice-cream or frozen yogurt based products (U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,958) to fruit and juice bars. The composition can be sold in frozen form or, alternatively as a liquid at room temperature, which can be subsequently frozen prior to consumption.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,242, the major factors for insuring high quality, stable, mass-produced, liquid to semi-solid, freezable confections include adequate preservation by hot filling, elimination of physical deterioration prior to freezing, and the prevention of settling of solid particles while the product is hot and fluid by enforcing a stabilizer system. The stabilizer system is based on microcrystalline cellulose in combination with carboxymethyl cellulose (CMC), salt of alginic acid (alginate), xanthan gum, and modified starch. The stabilizer components provide the composition with homogeneity, stability and consistency in both frozen and unfrozen states.
Traditionally, frozen gelled novelty products have been formed from a single mixture of the necessary ingredients. For example, a single mixture can be heated and allowed to cool in a mold to form a gel. In another example, the frozen novelty product is not made upon heating, but instead, has a milk, ice cream or yogurt base (see, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,958). Lastly, freeze-it-yourself pops have been formed from a mixture that has low-methoxyl pectin alone, carrageenan alone, a combination of low-methoxyl pectin and carboxymethylcellulose or a combination of carrageenan and carboxymethylcellulose which provides the composition with homogeneity, stability and the required consistency in both frozen and unfrozen states (U. S. Pat. No. 4,140,807).
The present invention concerns a novel process for making ice pops of gel-like consistency, in the absence of heat treatment. The invention is based on the experimental finding that from two otherwise traditional water ice base mixes, a stable gel-like water ice product can be produced without heat treatment, taking advantage of a chemical reaction between an alginate salt other than calcium alginate (e.g. sodium alginate) or a low-methoxyl (LM) pectin, and free calcium. The resultant homogenous gel-like product can be subsequently deposited into a mold pocket and converted into a desired product, such as an ice pop, by traditional steps.
Accordingly, in one aspect the invention concerns a process for making a gel-like water ice composition comprising the steps of:
(a) providing a first aqueous mix comprising
wherein the pH of this first aqueous mix is about 4.5 to 7.0;
(b) providing a second aqueous mix comprising
wherein at least one of said first and second mixes additionally comprises at least one flavoring or coloring agent sufficient to impart the desired flavor or color to said water ice composition; and
(c) admixing said first and second aqueous mixes whereby a gel-like composition is formed.
In the foregoing process, the concentrations of all ingredients are expressed as a percentage of the total weight of the first and second mix, respectively, in which they are present.
The acid used can be any edible acid, and preferably is citric acid, which is used in an amount to adjust the pH of the composition obtained by mixing the first and second mixes to about 2.5 to 4.1, preferably to about 3.0 to 4.0, more preferably to about 3.0 to 3.8. The gel formed can then be deposited in a mold of desired shape, and processed by steps conventionally used in the production and formulation of water ice products, such as ice pops.
The invention further concerns gel-like confection compositions and, in particular, ice pops prepared by the foregoing process.